1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a mask substrate and a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescent display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an organic electroluminescent display has been spotlighted as a next generation display device because it has superior brightness and viewing angle when compared to a liquid crystal display device, and does not need to include a separate light source. Accordingly, the organic electroluminescent display has advantages of slimness and lightweight. In addition, the organic electroluminescent display typically has a relatively fast response speed, low driving voltage, and high brightness.
In general, the organic electroluminescent display includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic emitting layer through the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, and are recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons (electron-hole pairs). The excitons emit energy, which is discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state, as light.
Meanwhile, elements except for the organic light emitting layer, e.g., the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, are easily manufactured using processes widely applied to manufacture liquid crystal display devices. However, forming the organic light emitting layer uses processes, which are not used to manufacture liquid crystal display devices. Accordingly, a production yield and a display quality of the organic electroluminescent display depend on the processes applied to form the organic light emitting layer.